parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai-Lan and Hoho Meet Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Once Upon a Wubbzy/Transcript
This is a transcript for Kai-Lan and Hoho Meet Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Once Upon a Wubbzy *(Ni Hao, Kai-Lan/Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Theme Song & Title Card) *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, I'm Kai-Lan, I'm So Glad You're Here, Look, Mr. Sun is Sleeping, We Better Wake Him Up, I Know, We Can Tickle Him, (Laughs), Stretch Out Your Arms, Now Wiggle Your Fingers, and Tickle Mr. Sun, Tickle, Tickle, Tickle, Tickle, Tickle, Tickle, Tickle, Tickle, Tickle, Tickle, Tickle, Tickle. *(Mr. Sun Wakes Up) *Kai-Lan: (Laughs), We Woke Him Up, Mr. Sun, Ni Hao, (Laughs), Today, Me, and My Best Friend Hoho, Are Going to Meet Wubbzy and Daizy at Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, The Episode is Called "Once Upon a Wubbzy". *Hoho: Ni Hao, Kai-Lan. *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Hoho. *Hoho: Oh Boy, Oh Boy, I Can't Wait to See Wubbzy and Daizy, This is Fun! *Kai-Lan: Come On, Let's Go, Go, Go! *Hoho: We're Here! *Kai-Lan: Hey, Look, Wubbzy's Here! *Both: Ni Hao, Wubbzy. *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow!, Kai-Lan and Hoho, It's Nice to Meet You. *Kai-Lan: It's Nice to Meet You Too, Wubbzy. *Hoho: What are You Doing, Wubbzy? *Wubbzy: Today, I'm Looking for Somebody to Play Flippity Flip With. *(Throws Flippity Flip Frizbee) *Both: Wow! *Kai-Lan: Look! *Hoho: There's Widget! *Wubbzy: Let's See If She'll Play With Us. *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow!, Widget! *Widget: Hi, Little Buddy, Say, Who Are These Characters? *Wubbzy: These Are My Friends, Kai-Lan and Hoho. *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Widget. *Hoho: Ni Hao, Widget. *Widget: Hi, Fellas. *Wubbzy: Wanna Play a Game of Flippity Flip With Me, Kai-Lan, and Hoho? *Widget: Aw, No Can Do, Little Buddy, I'm Busy Taking Care of This Here Pickleberry Bush That My Cousin Ratchet Sent Me. *Wubbzy: Wow!, I Don't Think I've Ever Seen One of Those Before. *Kai-Lan: Neither Do I. *Hoho: Me Neither. *Widget: There Mighty Hard to Find, But, There's Nothing Better Than Fresh Pickleberries. *(Widget Eats Pickleberry) *Widget: Ooh-Wee, I'm Gonna Have Me a Big Bowl With Whipped Cream for Dessert. *Wubbzy: Have Fun. *Kai-Lan: See Ya. *Hoho: Later. *Daizy: Hi, Wubbzy, Hey, Who Are These? *Wubbzy: Hi, Daizy, These Are My Friends, Kai-Lan and Hoho. *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Daizy. *Hoho: Ni Hao, Daizy. *Daizy: Hi, Kai-Lan and Hoho. *Wubbzy: Why Don't We All Have A Group Hug? *Kai-Lan: Yeah, That Way We Can Be Friends! *Hoho: Yeah, I Love Group Hugs. *Daizy: Let's Hug Each Other. *(Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Giving a Group Hug) *Wubbzy: You Wanna Play Flippty Flip With Me, Kai-Lan, and Hoho? *Daizy: Sure, Wubbzy, I Just Love Flippty Flipping. *Kai-Lan: So Do I. *Hoho: Me Too! *Wubbzy: Okay, Catch! *Daizy: Gotcha! *Wubbzy: Nice Catch, Daizy! *Kai-Lan: Yeah, It's Super! *Hoho: Really Super! *Wubbzy: I Got It! *Kai-Lan: Wubbzy, Watch Out! *Wubbzy: Huh?, AAAHHHH! *(Crash) *Wubbzy: Oh No!, I Totally Smashed Widget's Pickleberry Bush! *Kai-Lan: Oh No!, Widget's Pickleberry Bush is Messed Up! *Hoho: Oh No!, Oh No! *Daizy: Lavender Lollipops, It's Ruined. *Wubbzy: Widget's Gonna Be So Disappointed! *Kai-Lan: She Was Looking Foward the Pickleberries and Whipped Cream! *Hoho: What are We Going to Do? *Daizy: We'll Just Have to Get More Pickleberries! *Kai-Lan: But Where? *Wubbzy: I Don't Know, Widget Said They Were Hard to Find. *Hoho: Very Hard to Find. *Kai-Lan: Who Can Tell Us Where? *Wubbzy: Hmm..., Maybe Walden Can Tell Us. *Kai-Lan: That's a Good Idea, Wubbzy! *Hoho: Let's Go! *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow!, Walden! *Daizy: Hi, Walden. *Walden: Hi, Wubbzy, Hi, Daizy, and, Who Are These Characters? *Wubbzy: Walden, I Want You to Meet Our Friends, Kai-Lan and Hoho. *Both: Ni Hao, Walden. *Walden: Hi, Kai-Lan and Hoho. *Wubbzy: We're Trying to Find Pickleberries. *Kai-Lan: Do You Know Where to Find Pickleberries? *Walden: Hmm..., Pickleberries, Pickleberries, Ah, Here We Are, Hmm, Very Interesting. *Hoho: What is It, Walden? *Walden: It Says Here That the Only Place That Pickleberries Grow, Are On the Side of Wuzzleburg Forrest, Deep in the Enchantic Grove. *Kai-Lan: But, Isn't That Were All The Witches, and Giants, and Trolls Live? *Walden: (Laughs), Witches, Giants, and Trolls are Only Excisted in Fairytales, and Everyone Knows, There's No Such Thing as Fairytales. *Wubbzy: Well, That's Good, Because Me, Kai-Lan, Hoho, and Daizy Really Need to Get Those Pickleberries. *Kai-Lan: XieXie, Walden. *Daizy: Come On. *Kai-Lan: Let's Go, Go, Go! *(Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Laughing) *(When They Made It to the Forrest) *Kai-Lan: Wow!, Were in the Forrest! *Hoho: Look At Those Trees! *Daizy: They Look Beautiful! *Wubbzy: Hey, Look, There's a Hill! *Kai-Lan: Let's Go Down. *Daizy: Here We Go! *Hoho: Let's Go! *All: Whee! *Daizy: Look, There's Rocks We Can Jump On! *Kai-Lan: Jump With Us! *All: Whee!, Whee!, Whee! *Hoho: And There's A Log Over There! *Wubbzy: Let's Be Planes! *All: Whee! *Wubbzy: Wow!, That Must Be the Enchanted Grove! *Kai-Lan: Ooh, It's So Beautiful! *Daizy: It Certainly Is. *Hoho: Let's Look Around! *(Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Traveling the Enchanted Grove) *Wubbzy: Hey, This is A Shoe Berry Bush! *Kai-Lan: A Shoe Berry Bush? *Hoho: That's Silly! *(Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Laughing) *Wubbzy: Ew!, It's An Onion Berry Bush! *Kai-Lan: Let's Get Out Of This Bush! *Wubbzy: Hey, It's A Rainbow Berry Bush! *Daizy: Ooh! *Kai-Lan: It's So Beautiful! *Hoho: What A Nice Rainbow! *Wubbzy: Look!, It's the Pickleberry Bush! *Kai-Lan: We Found It! *Hoho: Look At All These Bright Pickleberries! *Daizy: We Can Fill This Basket Easily! *Kai-Lan: And Widget Will Never Know the Difference. *Wubbzy: Wow!, There's the Biggest Pickleberry Yet! *Hoho: Uh, Wubbzy, I Don't Think It's a Pickleberry. *Wubbzy: Trust Me, Hoho, It's a Pickleberry, (Pulls Pickleberry) *Daizy: (Gasps) *Hoho: Oh No!, Oh No! *Wubbzy: A Troll! *Kai-Lan: Run! *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *(Troll Chases Them) *Hoho: We Better Get Out of Here Before the Troll Chases Us! *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *Daizy: Which Way Should We Go? *Wubbzy: Umm.... *Kai-Lan: That Way! *Hoho: Hurry! *Daizy: Oops! *Kai-Lan: Wrong Way! *Hoho: Oh No! *Wubbzy: We're Trapped! *Daizy: Look! *Kai-Lan: It's a Beanstalk! *Daizy: Come On, Kai-Lan, Hoho, and Wubbzy! *Kai-Lan: Hurry! *(Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Running Up the Beanstalk) *Kai-Lan: Whoo! *Wubbzy: We Made It! *Hoho: We're Free! *Daizy: Lavender Lollipops, A Castle! *Hoho: Ooh! *Kai-Lan: It's So Beautiful! *Wubbzy: Maybe Somebody There Can Help Us! *(Giant Steps) *Giant: Fe, Fi, Fo, Ferry!, I Smell a Smell of a Pickleberry! *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: A Giant! *(Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Running Away) *(Giant Chases Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy) *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Daizy: He's Catching Up! *Kai-Lan: Wubbzy, Look Out! *Hoho: Look Out! *Wubbzy: Uh-Oh! *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!, Oof, Ouch, Hey, Ouch! *Hoho: Ow!, That Hurts! *Wubbzy: Are You Okay, Hoho? *Hoho: Yeah, Wubbzy, I'm Fine. *Kai-Lan: Me Too! *Daizy: Me Three! *Wubbzy: Wow!, All This for a Pickleberry. *Kai-Lan: I Know! *Wolf: My, My, My, What Big Pickleberries You Have! *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: A Wolf! *(Wolf Chases Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy) *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Wubbzy: Few! *Hoho: That Was Close! *Kai-Lan: We're Safe. *Daizy: We're Still Friends. *(Witch Laughing Sounds) *Kai-Lan: What's That Sound? *Witch: (Laughing) *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: A Witch! *Witch: (Laughing) *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Witch: Exuse Me, Can I Try One of Your Pickleberries. *Kai-Lan: Oh. *Hoho: She's a Nice Witch. *Daizy: Sure! *Witch: Thank You. *(Witch Eats Pickleberry) *Witch: Ooh, (Laughs), Could I Offer Your 4 Some Grappity Grape Juice? *(Grappity Grape Juice Appearing) *Kai-Lan: No Thanks, Witch. *Daizy: We Just Wanna Go Home to Wuzzleburg. *Witch: Why Didn't You Say So, Dearee!, (Whistles) *(Broom Appears) *Witch: I'll Be Happy to Give You, Kai-Lan, Hoho, and Wubbzy Home! *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Yay! *(Witch, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Flying Home) *Witch: (Laughing) *Wubbzy: Exuse Us, You're A Really Nice Witch. *Hoho: So Why Do You Make That Silly Cackling Noise? *Witch: Because It's Fun, Try It. *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: (Laughing Like a Witch) *Kai-Lan: It Is Fun! *Witch: I Told You! *All: (Laughing) *Widget: Geapers, What Happened to My Pickleberry Bush? *Wubbzy: It Was My Fault, Widget. *Kai-Lan: He Breaked Your Pickleberry Bush. *Daizy: But, We Went All the Way to the Enchanted Grove. *Hoho: And Me, Kai-Lan, Wubbzy, and Daizy Were Chased By A Troll, A Giant, and A Wolf. *Kai-Lan: Then This Nice Witch Brought Us Back With More Pickleberries We Picked for You. *Widget: Aww, Thanks, But You 4 Didn't Have to Do That, I Already Picked a Pickleberries Before They Got All Squished. *Wubbzy: Wow! *Kai-Lan: Super! *Widget: And There's Plenty for Everyone! *Wolf: Hey, How About Us? *Giant: Yeah, We Love Pickleberries. *Kai-Lan: Sure! *Wubbzy: The More, The Merrier. *Walden: Great Mother Goose!, I Guess Fairytales are Real. *Wubbzy: They Sure Are!, (Laughs) *All: (Laughing) *Daizy: Kai-Lan, and Hoho, Thanks for Coming With Us. *Wubbzy: Yeah, We Love You So Much. *Kai-Lan: Aww. *Hoho: And We Love You Too. *Kai-Lan: And I'm So Glad You're Here. *Wubbzy: You Made Kai-Lan's Heart Feel Super Happy. *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Zaijian! *(The End) Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas